


Blue Chicken and Rice

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon-Typical Behavior, Character Study, Fluff, Food, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Post Season/Series 01, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers for S01, Trains, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Sam tries a new food and, to his delight, Guy tries it too.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	Blue Chicken and Rice

**Author's Note:**

> I’d say I can’t believe I wrote this but y’know what at this point in my life I actually _can_ believe it.

“Y’know, Sam, now that we’re on our way to find your mom, you don’t have to order green eggs and ham everywhere you go.” 

Sam paused with his fork halfway to his mouth and turned his head to peer curiously at Guy. “Huh?” 

Guy gestured vaguely to the plate, his hand swaying a little with the jostling of the train they’d hopped onto a few hours prior. “You know, the whole… eating green eggs and ham until you find ones that taste like hers. You know these won’t be hers, because you already found them. If you wanted, you could order something else.” 

Sam pondered that for a moment, and then frowned. Guy might have had a point, but… “I like green eggs and ham.” 

“I know you do!” Guy laughed. “Believe me, I know.” He picked up a forkful of his own meal --green eggs and ham, Sam noted proudly-- and lifted it towards Sam in acknowledgement before putting it in his mouth. “But you might like something else, too.” A fond smile dawned on Guy’s face, like a sun rising over a deep ocean. “How will you know unless you try?”

Well, when Guy put it like that, how could Sam resist? It was unfair, really, just how easily Sam found himself manipulated by Guy’s happiness. (As a con artist, he’d learned manipulation until he could manipulate people in his sleep, and Guy was getting just as good as Sam was just from spending time with him.) But he’d always said happiness was contagious, and Guy hadn’t really seemed very happy before he’d met Sam, so maybe it was just Sam’s happiness anyways being reflected back at him. That was a nice thought. Sam tucked it away with the rest of his nice thoughts in a little jar in his brain and grinned back at Guy. 

“Maybe I’ll try some blue chicken and rice, next time” he conceded. He finally shoved his bite of green ham into his mouth --it wasn’t his mom’s, but it did taste delightful! It was very hammy-- and chewed happily. 

Guy reached across the table and patted him on the shoulder. “That’s the spirit, Sam-I-Am.”

* * *

“One order of blue chicken and rice, please!” Sam smiled a big, grand smile at the waitress at the little diner they’d stopped at, and was rewarded with a pleasant smile in return. 

“One Little Boy Blue!” she called out to the cook behind the big square window. 

“Make that two, please,” Guy said to her with his own more-cautious smile, holding up two fingers. She nodded and turned to the window again. “Another Little Boy Blue!” And then she turned back to them. “Anything else I can get you, sugars?” 

Sam barely heard her. He was much too busy staring at Guy in surprise. _ Guy _ had ordered the same thing that he had! And it wasn’t oat mush or green eggs and ham! It was _ different! _

Guy shook his head. “No, that’s fine, thanks.” 

The waitress turned on her heel and headed back into the kitchen, and Sam exploded with excitement, unable to contain himself for even a zillisecond longer. “You’re trying blue chicken and rice!!” 

With a glance around that Sam fully recognised at Guy’s “Sam is being too loud” look, Guy focused back in on Sam to answer. “Yes, I am. If you’re trying it, I figured I might as well, too.” 

“It took you so long to try green eggs and ham!” Sam leaned all the way over the table to poke happily at Guy’s arm. “You _ liiiike _trying new things!” 

Guy batted his hand —and him— away, his face falling back into the silly grumpy frown that Sam knew and loved. “I like not being pestered to try the new things that you like,” he corrected. He crossed his arms over his chest protectively. “I know that if you wind up liking blue chicken and rice, you’ll shove it in my face at every possible moment that you can until I eventually try it anyways. This way just saves us time.” 

To save Guy’s facade of uncaring, Sam nodded, but there was a knowing smile on his face that he just couldn’t wipe away. He knew that, whatever Guy said, he liked trying new things. Sometimes, he just needed a little push to get him going.

After all, how would he know if he liked something if he didn’t even bother trying it? 

“Here you go, boys. Two Little Boy Blues, pipin’ hot,” the waitress stated, returning and walking past them to deposit two plates of blue chicken with scoops of blue rice on the side. Guy thanked her as Sam sniffed his meal curiously. It was strange to take in the sight of something _ other _ than green eggs and ham on a plate in front of him, but it definitely wasn’t the end of the world. And trying new things _ was _fun. At least Guy had that right. 

When Sam looked up again, Guy had his fork in his hand, but he was staring right back at Sam like he was waiting for something. His grumpy frown had faded into a nervous grimace of uncertainty. 

Sam grinned at him, wide and pleased. “Don’t worry, C.A.R.T.B, chicken and rice trying buddy! It’s gonna be delicious.” With that, Sam tugged his own fork out of his hat and assembled it in one deft, practiced movement so that he could scoop up a big forkful of blue rice. “Cheers!” he said, raising the now-loaded fork towards Guy. 

Guy still looked a little apprehensive, but he mirrored Sam’s scoop with his fork and tapped Sam’s rice lightly with his own. “Cheers.”

Sam shoved the rice into his mouth and moved it around curiously with his tongue. It was no green eggs or ham, but it did taste pretty good, just upon first contact. The texture was fun, too, with all the little grains wiggling independently of one another as he chewed. He swallowed, feeling pretty pleased overall, and then looked at Guy expectantly. 

Guy shrugged at him. “It’s no green eggs and ham, but it’s not bad,” he stated. He didn’t sound too enthused, but he also didn’t sound disgusted, which pretty much summed up Sam’s feelings about the dish, too. 

“That’s what I was going to say!” he exclaimed, waving his fork around before sticking it into the chicken and pulling a piece off. “I like it, but not as much as I like green eggs and ham.” 

“I like green eggs and ham a lot more than I like this,” Guy replied with another shrug. He scooped up another forkload of rice and put it in his mouth. 

It was quiet between them, then, but it wasn’t quiet at all in Sam’s head. Guy continued to eat, apparently unaware of the things it did to Sam’s insides when he talked about liking green eggs and ham so much, and Sam? Sam ate, too, but he could hardly taste the meal at all. He was too busy trying to calm the beating of his heart and quiet his thoughts. 

Guy liked green eggs and ham! He not only liked it, but he liked it more than blue chicken and rice, and he must have liked it more than oat mush, because he never even ordered _ that _ anymore. Sam hadn’t seen him eat oat mush once since they’d set out on this journey to find his mom! He had green eggs and ham every time that Sam did, and every time he asked for it, Sam’s stomach did a funny little flip that had nothing to do with being excited to eat. 

When Guy ate green eggs and ham for the first time, it had filled Sam with a joy so tangible he’d thought he might swell up like a cold air balloon and explode with happiness. It made him feel like confetti and rainbows were dancing through the station they’d been in, and even though they’d had to run away from the BADGUYS and from Mr. Snerz, that feeling had stayed with him long after they’d managed to get Mr. Jenkins on the cold air balloon home. Guy liked _ him _enough to try green eggs and ham, and he’d liked the green eggs and ham enough to announce it to all the strangers around them at the cold air balloon station, even though it made him look a little silly. 

It was so _ nice _ , and it was so _ sweet, _ and it really shouldn’t have filled Sam with so much joy every time he thought back to it, but it did! He couldn’t help it! Guy was his best friend, and he _ wanted _to be his best friend! 

Sam had _ stayed Sam _for him, and he never wanted to not be Sam ever again, because being Sam-I-Am meant that his best friend was Guy-Am-I. 

“--am? Sam-I-Am? Hey, Sam?” 

Sam blinked, noticing for the first time that Guy was waving a hand in front of his face and talking to him. 

“Oh, hey there, best buddy!” 

Guy let out a weak laugh. “Jeez, Sam, don’t scare me like that. What the heck were you thinking about that’s got you so gone? You’ve been poking your fork into nothing and putting it into your mouth for the last five minutes.” 

Looking down, Sam was surprised to note that Guy was right. (Not because Guy was right! Guy was… usually right. He was just surprised because that sounded like a particularly silly thing for someone to do, and while Sam prided himself on being a little silly, eating nothing but air was sillier than he usually meant to be.) There was nothing else on his plate, but Sam was still scraping his fork against it like there was still rice to scoop up.

He laughed at himself and unscrewed the top of the fork from the handle to stick it back in his hat. “You,” he answered Guy’s question with, looking back up at Guy when his hat was firmly placed back on his head. “Just thinking about how you’re the bestest friend I could have ever asked for in the history of the universe.”

Guy blinked and then _ blushed _, his cheeks tingeing pink. It was alarmingly cute, so Sam grinned wide and happy up at him, even when Guy’s face tried and failed to take on a grumpy frown. He looked more like he was embarrassed, instead.

“Flattery’ll get you nowhere,” he said gruffly. He reached out and straightened Sam’s hat for him, and Sam tried hard not to preen under his gaze. “It’s still your turn to pay for our food.”

“Done and done!” Sam announced, flipping his hand and pulling a bruckle seemingly from nowhere. Guy blinked, and then patted his own hat before snatching the bruckle out of Sam’s hand.

“With your _ own _money,” he said dryly.

Sam only laughed and pulled out his own wallet. “It was worth a try!”

When Guy rolled his eyes with that soft, fond smile back in his eyes, Sam tried to pretend that it didn’t bring a blush to his cheeks, too, and set about digging in his wallet for the bruckles he needed instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
